


明天再说

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 3





	明天再说

睡得正香之际不知道从哪里传来一些不同寻常的声音，好像是水声，但是好像里面还有些细细作响的低吟声。

被扰得实在是没办法继续睡下去，李知勋皱着眉勉强睁开眼睛，迷迷糊糊地瞧见有两个人在不远处，等眼睛聚焦起来才看清眼前交缠的两人是崔胜哲和权顺荣。

水声是舌吻亲得滋滋作响，低吟声是相互给对方手淫爽到时发出的呻吟。

本来和崔胜哲打得火热的权顺荣无意中发现了本来沉睡的李知勋已经醒来，无视了对方阴沉的脸就兴奋地大喊：“知勋你醒啦！”说着就想暂时丢下崔胜哲爬到他身边去。

一眼看出权顺荣要做什么，李知勋没好气地卷起被子把自己裹成一团，末了又露出一张脸来，也朝着门口大喊，“净汉哥！净汉哥——”依稀听见门外有一声应答，他立刻更加大声地吼，“我熬了夜困死了，他们两个在隔壁自己玩吵醒我就算了，现在权顺荣还要来抓我去做爱！”说到最后李知勋就跟个小孩撒泼似的，在被子里蹬来蹬去，就等着尹净汉进来和他们两个人滚到一起做爱让他稍微休息一下。

人倒是一会儿就一脸人畜无害的微笑出现在门口懒洋洋地靠在边上，但却丝毫没有进来帮忙的意思，只是像看好戏一般，“我不要。”

李知勋像是被卸了力气一样软在被子里，刚刚玩得衣衫凌乱的权顺荣很快就摸到他身边来，掀起一块被角就钻进了他的被子里，一把拉下李知勋的短裤和内裤用嘴含住了他的性器。

“嘶——”李知勋爽得发出抽气声，手也不自觉摁到权顺荣脑后让他含得更深点。

这下被撩拨起来又惨遭抛下的崔胜哲躺倒在铺了软乎地毯的地上，不仅爽得泪眼汪汪，下面的性器也在流水，没办法自己抒发的他只好把视线投向尹净汉，可怜兮兮地叫他“净、净汉啊……”

被点名的尹净汉下意识挑挑眉，虽然脸上还是那副好笑的表情，但说话的口吻却是充满了惊讶，“哎呀，我们胜哲怎么在地上啊，不难受吗？”

知道尹净汉存心要捉弄他，崔胜哲即使委屈也没有办法，只好自己用手撸动自己的性器，故意高声地呻吟引对方过来，“嗯——啊——好舒服……”生怕人不过来，还慢慢蹬掉自己的裤子让自己整个下半身光着，双腿大开地朝向他手淫。

那个撩人的声音连一旁正爽的权顺荣和李知勋都纷纷侧目，更何况本来就是勾引对象的尹净汉呢。

他大步走过去直接跪在他面前，手随即握上崔胜哲的手带着他一起动作，另一只手悄悄摸到身后的小穴还意外发现已经是湿软的状态，便轻轻地笑出声，“和顺荣还玩了后面？”

“呜……”全副心思都几乎在自己的性器被抚慰上，这时还要稍微分出一些留意尹净汉在说什么，反应慢了不是半点，但也勉强听清了知道要回答，“只、只是玩了一下而已，没有插进去……”

“嗯，然后呢？”

“然后……然后想让净汉插进来，好好地疼胜哲呜……”

面对爱人这样的求欢，尹净汉也没有再继续逗弄他，拉下裤子弹出有反应的性器，又拉过崔胜哲的手和他一起把他的性器弄得更硬些才一下子顶进对方的后穴，直直顶到敏感点，才不过第一下崔胜哲就尖叫着全数射到他们两个的小腹上和手里。

李知勋也终于被权顺荣含得硬得翘得高高，性欲也被引得上了头，白皙的脸颊都在发红，权顺荣见状立刻把他的吐出来，双膝跪在他身体的两侧，主动用后穴一点一点把李知勋的性器纳进去。

不知道是嫌权顺荣动作太慢还是李知勋自己突然起了要逗弄的心思，本来主导权暂时还在权顺荣手里，中途李知勋突然往上一送，深得权顺荣一时腿软完全坐下去，发出一声惊呼便开始喘气。

“好好的觉不睡，偏要在隔壁闹。”李知勋一边说话一边往上发狠地顶弄，权顺荣只顾着浪叫也不知道听到了没有，“非把你操得哭得打哭嗝，叫得所有人都知道才满意是不是？嗯？”

权顺荣这会儿倒是真的被操得哭了出来，摁着李知勋的腹肌嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟，那点眼泪也全部落到李知勋身上，“但是喜欢知勋操我……呜……”

“是吗？那顺荣喜欢知勋操你还是喜欢我操你呢？”尹净汉不知道什么时候也抱着崔胜哲到床上来了，听着权顺荣哭哭啼啼地说话又起了逗趣弟弟的心思，边往崔胜哲里面撞还分神问人问题。

权顺荣简直羞得不知道该说什么，本来想不回答的，但李知勋那点坏心思也被尹净汉引起来，居然也跟着问他，“问你喜欢谁呢，嗯？答呀。”

“都、都喜欢呜……”

听见权顺荣一颠一颠地说“都喜欢”尹净汉还不满意，突然停了身下的动作让还在享受性爱中呻吟的崔胜哲回过神，睁着一双含泪的大眼睛投来有些疑问的目光才好笑地问他，“那胜哲呢，喜欢和我还是和知勋做爱呢？”

“怎么还问这种问题啊……”崔胜哲委屈极了，红彤彤的嘴巴噘得高高，“你们问来问去不就是要听都喜欢嘛……”

“正确。”尹净汉呵呵笑出声，继续用力地抽插，直到崔胜哲呜咽着射了第二次才猛地在他体内冲刺，最后一股脑射到他体内。

不久李知勋和权顺荣也射了，权顺荣随之软绵地趴在到李知勋身上。

整个卧室就剩下几个人微微喘气的声音。

趁崔胜哲和权顺荣还在陷在射精过后的失神，尹净汉和李知勋突然交换一个眼神，两个人亲昵地亲吻了一番之后转而把自己抽出来，崔胜哲的后穴下一秒就被李知勋的性器填满，权顺荣也到了尹净汉的怀里，以正面的姿势缓缓插了进去。

既然要撩起火来，就要负责好啊。


End file.
